She Must be a Keeper
by jess.ma.mo
Summary: Women's College Soccer, like love, is a dangerous game. Sex, Lies & Offsides. WayHaught AU.
1. Incoming

"Haught! get in here."

A booming voice from behind her stops Nicole in her tracks, she sighs and grits her teeth. Nicole drags her slides across the ground as she turns, she shoves her hands in her sweatpant pockets and plasters her best fake smile on before entering the small office. The room was covered wall-to-wall with plaques, banners and medals. 'GRU Women's Soccer' was emblazoned into the worn, blue carpet.

"What's up coach?"

Coach Nedley gestured toward the open seat at his desk. His expression, or lack thereof, not changing in the slightest. Nicole lowered herself into the chair, slowly and deliberately. She regarded the NCAA Championship trophy that took pride of place in the centre of Nedley's desk.

 _Like he had any part in winning that thing._

Nicole thought to herself bitterly as the silence stretched on.

"Listen Haught, I know you don't like me much —"

Nicole started to protest, Nedley held up a hand.

"You don't have to defend yourself. Every time I see you your expression screams 'this asshole again'."

Nicole pouted but stayed quiet, she began to fiddle with the string on her hoodie.

"I get it. you had a strong bond with Hendrix, I'm not trying to replace her. All I want is to continue the success of this team —"

Nicole cleared her throat,

"Something you want to interject Haught? Speak up."

Nicole furrowed her brow, she opened her mouth and closed it a few times before finally blurting out,

"It's not just my bond with her. This program has always thrived with female coaches. It's been fifteen years and we've won conference every single year a woman has been in charge."

Nedley leant back in the tattered computer chair elicting a loud creak. Joining his hands together, he regarded the young woman in front of him. Nicole straightened up her slouched form and raised her chin, her crimson hair framing her face as she held his gaze. After what seemed like a lifetime, Nedley chuckled.

"Listen Haught, like it or not - you're stuck with me for right now. I want to win just as much as you do. I'm not here to change anything other than maybe the creamer in the fridge. I know your injury and Hendrix leaving made last year suck for you. But you're the best Goalkeeper in this conference, I'd say in the nation but I don't want you to think I'm sucking up. I don't need you to like me, I just need you to respect me, and my decisions as your coach."

Nicole nodded, she knew there was nothing she could do to change the situation, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I'm the Captain of this team coach, you won't have any issues with me, that I can promise you."

Nedley narrowed his eyes,

"I guess that'll have to do for now, just know I have this team's best interest at heart."

Nicole gave a small nod in response. She began to get up hastily,

"Oh I'm not done, I am changing one thing this pre-season. I want the Freshman to learn the ropes from the upperclassmen, you're gonna be in charge of making sure their transition is as smooth as it can be".

Nicole, half in the chair half out, scrunched her face up in confusion,

"We always do coach."

"I want to make sure they're getting everything they need before starting conference play; I'm assigning each Freshman an upperclassman to be their very own individual Ghost River University guru."

Nicole pursed her lips, her body still in chair-limbo. Nedley continued,

"You're going to be your Freshman's go to for anything and everything. It's going to help them, you, and the team. Your girl should be here right about now… In fact, there she is."

Nedley inclined his head, Nicole turned to look out of the large window.

"That is Waverly Earp of Purgatory High, most goals in her district, fast as a bat-out-of-hell."

Nedley's voice floated over Nicole like mist, she was transfixed by the woman on the other side of the glass. Waverly was looking at her watch and tapping her foot anxiously, her gorgeous brown hair billowed around her petit shoulders. Waverly looked up and Nicole's mouth literally fell open.

"She's…."

 _Beautiful._

Nicole's brain was stuck on that word because wow did it apply, and then some. It took her longer than she cared to admit to come up with a different adjective more appropriate for the situation, she finally stuttered out,

"…Tiny."


	2. Wake up Call

Nedley looked on with silent amusement as Nicole continued to come apart in front of Waverly.

"Hi, wow it's so amazing to actually be here, I've dreamt about this place. Like, literally and figurtively."

Waverly was so caught up in her rant and her surveil of the many pictures she didn't notice Nicole's fish-like mouth movements and frozen form. Nedley cleared his throat with purpose. Nicole finally snapped out of her stupor and shook her head, she approached Waverly with a forced confidence she definitely wasn't feeling in that moment,

"Haught, Nicole Haught. Nice to meet you."

Waverly tore her eyes away from the team pictures, she exhaled sharply when she turned to see the towering Nicole a lot closer than she expected. Waverly's chipper tone changed, Nicole thought she may have even detected a quiver when she squeaked out quietly,

"Oh, I know who you are."

Nicole frowned and titled her head in question. Waverly's eyes widened,

"No I mean like, I've seen you play, and you're kind of a big deal for soccer around here, I didn't stalk you or anything weird like that. Okay I feel like this isn't the best first impression."

Nicole watched Waverly fumble for more words and she couldn't help but smile.

"Relax, coach tells me we're gonna be spending a lot of time together. I hope you learn how to talk at a normal human sooner rather than later for both of our sakes."

Waverly bowed her head, hiding her flushed cheeks. Nicole turned her head and threw over her shoulder,

"Are we done here coach?"

"For now, both of you go get some sleep. Up and at 'em tomorrow."

Nicole was out of the door before Nedley reached the end of the sentence. Waverly scuffed her feet against the floor, still looking down. Nedley sighed audibly and in the most reassuring tone he could muster said,

"Earp, don't worry."

Waverly looked up,

"coach?"

"She'll warm up to you, trust me."

Waverly nodded, a small but genuine smile growing on her face, she headed towards the door. As she opened it, she paused and looked back,

"Thank you coach Nedley… for everything."

Nedley bobbed his head slightly, Waverly nodded back.

* * *

Nicole's eyes fluttered shut, her face pressed against the cold, uncomfortable treatment table. The pristine room was only half lit and completely empty aside from Nicole,

"Haught!"

The deep, commanding voice of Xavier Dolls interrupted the silence. Nicole grunted in response.

"Hey, I have to be here, you have to be awake. That was the deal. I've been stuck with you all summer, don't make me regret my career choice any more than I already do."

He wheeled a stool over to where Nicole was laying,

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Besides, you get paid for this remember?"

Dolls, intent on unravelling the wires of the stem machine, grumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

Nicole asked, Dolls shook his head and just barked out,

"Flip."

Nicole rolled her eyes, but complied - shifting and laying on her back. They sat in a comfortable silence as Dolls placed pads around her knee with surprising nimbleness for a man of his size.

"Any news on the incoming class?"

Nicole laughed and feigned horror as she replied,

"Xavier Dolls asking for _gossip_? I guess the end of days really is coming."

Dolls shot up the the intensity of the machine, momentarily sending an uncomfortable jolt through Nicole's thigh muscle.

"Ow! What the hell!"

Dolls shrugged,

"My finger slipped."

Nicole scoffed,

"Sure it did."

Dolls set the timer and reset the intensity then leaned back against the table, crossing his arms.

"I'm only asking because, what I assume is one of your Freshman, has been staring at you for the past five minutes through my training room window."

Nicole craned her head and saw one Waverly Earp quickly duck her head away from the window and out of sight. She grinned when she heard a light knock on the door only a few moments later. Dolls looked back and forth between Nicole and the door a few times then narrowed his eyes wordlessly at Nicole, who just shrugged in response. Dolls strode over to the door and opened it with enough force that it made Waverly flinch.

"Hi, um, hello sir."

Dolls regarded Waverly for a few moments, Waverly had never felt so under scrutiny in her entire life, it felt like a lifetime for her.

"No sirs here, I'm Xavier Dolls, Head AT."

"R-right, sorry Mr. Dolls."

"No, no Mr. Just Dolls."

Waverly could only nod aggressively, she didn't trust her voice. She heard Nicole's poor attempt at stifling her laughter and felt a little less terrified,

"I'm sorry, Dolls. Um, captain Haught asked me to come down here at 6."

Dolls stepped aside, Waverly rushed past him to the only occupied table. Putting Nicole and the table between herself and Dolls. Nicole couldn't help but notice that make-up-less and in their very unflattering grey practice shirt, Waverly was still utterly stunning. Unfortunately for Nicole, Waverly's tan, toned legs were in her direct eye-line. She didn't know how long she had been staring, but Dolls walked by noisily, saving Nicole.

"I'll be in my office, _Cap'n_ Haught."

Sarcasm dripped from his voice, he faux saluted before walking away. Nicole waited until he sat at his computer and could see her through his window to flip him off.

"Earp, you're early."

Waverly smiled widely and it knocked the breath out of Nicole.

"On time is late as they say. Plus I was awake anyway... I was nervous about today."

Waverly bit her lip, there was something about Nicole that made her want to spill her guts,

 _that doesn't mean I should though._

Waverly reminded herself. There was no reason she should feel comfort and safety around someone she barely knew and who had really only been bordering on cold to her.

Nicole watched emotions she couldn't quite pin down flash across Waverly's face, she couldn't help but let a tinge of softness infiltrate her voice,

"You don't have to be nervous, it's a new start for all of us really. New coach and everything, not even we know what to expect from this pre-season."

Waverly had to suppress the sudden urge to reach out and rest her hand on Nicole's exposed thigh. Instead she responded quietly,

"Thank you, Nicole."

Something about Waverly using her name for the first time coupled with the way it sounded from her lips made Nicole's heart flutter and her stomach flip. She tried to regain her composure but Waverly's presence was doing something to Nicole she didn't understand,

"No problem Earp, you can go. I just wanted you to meet Dolls. He may seem... Brusque, but he's the reason I didn't lose my mind last year. He's also the AT assigned to our team so he'll be in charge of you making it through your first year of college soccer as intact as possible."

"Well.. that's not anxiety-inducing at all."

Waverly smiled to take the edge off of her response, but Nicole could tell she was nervous again.

"I'll meet you out on the field okay?"

Waverly looked reluctant to leave, she eventually nodded once and flashed Nicole a small smile. Nicole watched her walk away and released a shaky breath.


	3. Locker Room Talk

It was hot, like really fucking hot, the second practice of the day was gruelling to say the least. Nicole caught herself staring at Waverly more times than she would care to admit. The baking sun shone brightly despite it's decline toward the horizon, it gloriously highlighted all of the different shades of brown in Waverly's hair; chestnut, red, the head of a sunflower -

Nicole's daze was broken abruptly when a soccer ball flew into the side of her head at quite some pace.

"Hey All-Star, your hands are there for a reason!"

Nicole shook off the hit and briskly threw the ball back with extra vigour.

"Wasn't even paying attention and you still can't score on me J."

Nicole yelled back. Jasmine Dres was almost as tall as Nicole, lanky and awkward - though that did not translate on the field. She was the top scorer last year and a formidable sight for any Goalkeeper, including Nicole; though she'd never admit it. She winked at Nicole and made her way to the back of her line.

Nicole exhaled shakily as she saw who was next up, she didn't have time to worry about whether or not Waverly noticed. The ball flew in from the corner, Nicole shuffled from the near post towards the centre of the six-yard box. She followed the course of the ball as it swung out and away from her reach, she quickly reset her feet - only to watch the ball fly by her into the top corner. She didn't even have a chance to move.

She watched as a couple of the other forwards hollered and applauded the goal, Jas was the only one who didn't, she caught Nicole's eye and cocked an eyebrow.

Nicole pulled the ball out of the back of the net, a task that she always did begrudgingly, and rolled it in the vague direction of a beaming Waverly.

Nicole did her best to not get distracted for the remainder of the day, she also couldn't help but feel a niggle of frustration that Waverly had scored on her - which was all the more reason to avoid her. This was made impossible by Coach Nedley when he had them all line up for sprints,

"We're finishing up with some 120s, Freshman, find the Upperclassmen I assigned to you, they'll be your pacemakers!"

Waverly was over in a flash, Nicole looked straight ahead.

"Hey!"

Nicole nodded in greeting but kept her eyes fixed on the opposite endline.

Waverly was busy trying to figure out what else to say and was left standing alone when Nedley blew the whistle. She quickly caught up the the rest of the pack - her heart pounding within the first few seconds. Nicole was leading the group and hit the line a good second before everyone else. She immediately turned and started her jog back. Waverly gained an impressive amount of ground but still found herself practically sprinting again to catch up with Nicole's jog. Out of breath and struggling Waverly forced out between deep breaths,

"Are you… Mad at … Me … Or Something?"

Nicole looked down at Waverly. Her breathing was laboured and there was concern etched on her red and sweat drenched face. Nicole slowed her pace,

"Hey slow down, this is your recovery. You'll be out of gas after two sprints at this rate."

Nicole was trying her very hardest to sound like just a captain talking to a teammate, she couldn't help but feel the softness lacing her voice betrayed that. Waverly smiled widely, a smile Nicole couldn't help but mirror. Nicole turned to face her next sprint, and the fact that she thought this tiny human being was completely and utterly captivating.

* * *

Jasmine and Nicole were the last two off of the field. They had stayed as Jas shot on Nicole until Dolls stormed out and wordlessly pointed in the direction of the locker room before stalking back inside.

"You said he said it was fine!"

Jas complained as she started to collect the balls,

"He didn't say anything because i didn't ask him."

"Well the dude scares me, so next time…"

Nicole rolled her eyes,

"I didn't ask because I knew he'd say no. Besides, he's a big softie."

Jas slung the bag over her shoulder with a shake of her head and they headed into the huge Athletic complex.

Nicole was enjoying the silence as the hot water cascaded against her skin, soothing already sore muscles - her eyes snapped open when she heard Jas yell from the stall next to her,

"So that new Earp girl huh?"

Nicole's could feel her heart beat pick up, she cleared her throat trying to keep her voice as level as possible before calling back,

"What about her?"

Nicole heard the flow of water stutter to a stop beside her, Jas' voice was clearer when she responded,

"Come on, I'm not blind. I've also seen that look before."

Nicole didn't respond, she didn't know how to. Instead she followed suit and shut her water off. Jas' hand poked through the curtain holding Nicole's towel. They walked towards their lockers in silence, Nicole was busy mulling over what was said. Did she have a crush on Waverly? I mean sure she was clearly attractive, but that didn't have to mean anything…

"Wait what do you mean you've seen that look before?"

Nicole asked. Jas shrugged,

"Because that's the way you used to look at me."

Nicole looked down, once again she was at a loss as to what to say. She was about to change the subject when she heard a stifled sneeze. Both girls whipped their head around at the noise - they had definitely been under the impression that they were alone. Nicole, still towel clad and dripping water, slowly rounded the corner to the other set of lockers.

"Um, bless me?"

Waverly Earp squeaked out from a stool in the corner, a deep red flush spread across her cheeks as Nicole stood in front of her, speechless, again.


End file.
